Pechal'no zhizni ryzhey
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: Sufrir una violación es lo peor, pero lo malo de ello es que no puedes escapar, pero al encontrarte con alguien que a pesar no te conoce intenta ayudarte, te llena de esperanza... Fic dedicado a GabZ! espero que te guste, tarde pero seguro. Capitulo dos arriba
1. Chapter 1

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-**-****_

**Titulo:** Pechal'no zhizni ryzhey.

**Traducción del título:** La triste vida de un pelirrojo.

**Aclaración:** ni Beyblade, ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí…. Yo solo los eh tomado prestados para dicho Fic.

**Personajes:** Bryan Kuznetsov, Yuriy Ivanov, Boris Valkov entre otros al ir avanzando.

**Dedicado:** como cada Fic mío, este Fic ahora es dedicado a** GabZ**, me eh tardado en subírtelo lo sé; era para tu cumple y me eh tardado demasiado…. ¿qué mala persona soy? ya mejor quedaría decirte que seria tu regalo de navidad jeje perdón por tardar demasiado, pero aun asi disfrútalo espero tu queja o comentario respecto a dicha obra.

Por todo tu tiempo en Fanfiction Ya que nos has dejado muchos hermosos fics, muchas gracias por todo…. Ahora con lo que importa, tu regalo. Espero que te guste, ya que te lo he hecho con mucho cariño…

Con **Agradecimiento especial** para cuatro personas que fueron tan amables de leerla, y darme su punto de vista, gracias a mi hermana **Katy Hatake**,** Alondra**, **Jhovana** y a **Gods Prayer.** Gracias por todo las quiero mucho.

**Advertencia:** YAOI, si no te gusta este hermoso genero… te recomiendo que salgas de aquí… Ya que este Fic puede contener hasta Lemmon… (Bueno intento de Lemmon, ya que este sería el primero… así que ¡no me maten! Se los agradecería de todo corazón.) Y violación.

**¡GRACIAS!**

**¡AHORA SI VAMOS CON EL FIC!**

**Capitulo 1…**

Como cada noche nevada en la hermosa Rusia, como era costumbre de la rutina de un chico peli lavanda, este se encontraba caminando por cada calle, el mantenía una pequeña linterna en sus manos para poder así aluzar su camino a casa, donde esperaría a su padre.

Los ojos de este estaban cansados por todo lo que tuvo que pasar ese día, pero no esperaba lo que se acontecería esa misma noche… sus pasos eran firmes al pasar por un callejón, de unos de los tantos callejones de la ahora solitaria Rusia, algo ahora le llamaba la atención.

Encendiendo la lámpara que llevaba por esos momentos, mirando un figura de un pequeño lobo blanco como la luna, con unas cuantas manchas grises en su lomo, este logro erizar la piel del joven con tan solo verlo… ya que le dio un poco de temor por unos instantes tener un lobo frente a él.

Incontables minutos eran los que pasaban, y unos pasos de alguien que al parecer corría como desquiciado.

El joven peli lavanda volteo rápidamente para ver quién era aquella persona, topándose con la imagen de un chico pelirrojo, de grandes y hermosos ojos azul zafiro, y también llevaba consigo una linterna para ver por las peligrosas calles, este miraba perplejo al animal que en ese momento asechaba al ojilavanda.

La luna con su luz, logro reflejar la sombra de todos los presentes, asiendo que la sombra del animal se alargara aun mas… aquel lobo se acercaba rapidamente ahora al muchacho ojiazul, acorralando a su nueva presa.

El intento escapar pero le fue imposible ya que choco con un sujeto peli púrpura, logrando soltar la linterna que llevaba el pelirrojo, ambos mechones rojizos que caían de su rostro, golpeando a este al ritmo que el aire que se presenciaba aquella noche.

El hombre mayor tomo del antebrazo del chico pelirrojo, para que este lo viera cara a cara, tomo con sus ambas manos los hombros de cuerpo más pequeño que el zarandeándolo bruscamente, sin importarle que estuviera otra persona ahí presente… mientras un leve empujón por parte del más pequeño que logro dar, este cayó en ese mismo momento al suelo.

La mirada del chico mostraba odio y repugnancia… el hombre mayor volvió a tomarlo, levantándolo del suelo lográndolo poner de pie.

¿Pero, por qué? Cual era la causa por la cual Mostraba esa mirada. Esa era la duda del chico peli lavanda que presenció todo lo ocurrido, esa pregunta se le hizo presente clavándose en su mente, permaneciendo en ella.

Este volteo a verle, mostrando su enojo y la rabia que sentía en aquel instante, ya que sus orbes lo reflejaban. Jamás en lo que llevo de vida había visto tal cosa, el hombre apego el cuerpo del menor con el suyo mientras que de manera inapropiada manoseaba aquel cuerpo, mientras este forcejaba con mas frecuencia… trataba de liberarse a cualquier costo, pero no podía.

Entonces, miro antónimamente como aquel animal de cuatro patas se recostaba en el suelo, aun costado de señor que estaba ahí presente que aparentaba tener unos cuarenta y un años.

-Yuriy… ya vamos, el cliente espera por ti…- dice el hombre mientras que de forma lujuriosa miraba al mas pequeño… y se renlanbia sus resecos labios.

"Yuriy…" asi que ese era el nombre de aquel pelirrojo, que le había llamado la atención. Pensó el ojilavanda, mientras no apartaba su mirada de ellos. No era que fuera chismoso, pero quería saber que rayos pasaba ahí.

-¡Suéltame…! -. Grito con júbilo, mientras aventaba el cuerpo del mayor.- No regresare, no dejare que ni tu ni nadie, me vuelva a tocar de nuevo.- sus ojos mostraban rabia, rencor, asco, odio, y cualquier otro sentimiento que se asemejaba a ellos.

-Tu harás… ¡LO QUE YO TE DIGA! ¡Entiendes!...- dice gritando aun mas que Yuriy…

"¡ja! Quien lo diría, me eh aprendido su nombre con tan solo escucharlo una vez, si que me había interesado el chico. ¿Verdad? Pensaba mirando al pelirrojo, con un poco de ternura, quedándose intrigado por lo que salían de los labios de ambos en su "conversación" y no resistiendo más, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces hablo.

-Oiga usted…-no sabiendo por que lo hizo, ya que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de meditarlo, logrando la mirada de ambas personas frente a el.- Déjele en paz, no ve que no quiere ir con usted ni con nadie mas… ya que me eh dado cuenta de ello, aparte por lo que el dijo no quiere regresar.-

-Imbécil, a caso no sabes nada… ademas lo que le pase a él a ti no te interfiere, asi que…- voltea a ver al pelirrojo pero este puso su mirada en la del ojilavanda, mirándonos por segundos hasta que el aquel viejo se atrevió interferir con ello, jalándolo del brazo.- Yuriy, Andando…

-Por lo menos deje que hable con él, a solas… solo por un momento.-en eso el chico volteo de nuevo mirándole extrañado.

Sin mas el hombre mayor me miro fijamente, pero sin otra opción al parecer pudo leer mi mente, el cu era el no le dejare ir hasta que me deje hablar con él.

Antes de irse le susurro un par de cosas al pelirrojo en el oído, después al parecer nos dejo solos... Bueno no tan solos ya que aún permanecía aquel pequeño Animal nos hacia compañía.

Me acerque un poco a él, el cual él lo hizo también.

-hola...- me atreví a decirle aquello, se sorprendió mirándome extrañado.

Unos segundos el permaneció así callado hasta que por fin me contestar mi saludo.

-Hola...- hizo una pausa para voteear hacia atrás mirando si estábamos solos. Pero aquel lobo lo miraba detenidamente, parecía estático no se movía ya que parecía hasta cierto punto disecado o algo así.

-Oye, no es que me quiera meter mucho en tu vida pero a que cliente se refería aquel señor?- le pregunto sin importarme nada en lo absoluto, solo quería recibir su respuesta.

Yo ya me imaginaba de que tipo de "clientes" pero quería que el me lo dijera No se por que comenzó a importarme tal solo lo conocí hoy y fue por obra del destino encontrármelo a él, y aquí.

-No te conozco para contarte eso, pero- en ese momento movió su cuello, apartando el cabello que de forma ocultaba lo que esta detrás de ello.

-...- solo miraba perplejo a lo que mis ojos podían presenciar.

- Pero lo que me pasa a mi, no se lo deseo a nadie.-

Me impacte al ver lo que mis ojos fueron testigos de observar su cuello era decorado por muchas marcas color rojizas y otras ya tornaban un color morado, a su alrededor un color verdoso, aun si me acerque aun mas a él. Debajo de su oído tenia marcado unos números y cifras junto con dos letras, una "Y" con una "I" ambas mayúsculas En ese instante movió su cuello hacia una dirección contraría, y lo que miraba era lo mismo eran mas manchas rojizas.

-Tú que tipo de clientes crees que sean? De qué tipo te imaginas?- me pregunta el cual yo solo permanecí callado.

-Yo...- calle mis palabras no sabia que decir, en ocasiones me eh llagado a quejar por lo que me a pasado, pero nada se compara con esto.- Desde cuando te Prostituyen?- su mirada empezó a cambiar a una llena de melancolía.

-Desde...- fue interrumpido por ese viejo asqueroso.

-Vámonos AHORA- dijo tomándole del antebrazo.- Y tú- voltea a verme amenazadora-mente - No te atrevas a buscarle, él es solo un simple Bastardo y tú un Idiota por haberle creído, ya que todo lo que te dijo es mentira.

Sin decir nada mas en lo absoluto, desaparecieron de mi vista. Mire hacia el cielo, este estaba nublado mientras hacia un frió insoportable, el viento de la noche te calaba, todo indicaba que en esta noche habría una tormenta.

Libere un suspiró, tenia que hacer algo para ayudarle y lo aré.

**(••-/-\\-••-/-\\) Pov de Yuriy.**

No podía creer que alguien se preocupara por mi, y que ademas se atreviera a tal cosa. Aquella mirada cuando la coloco en mis marcas cayo en cuenta lo que estaba viviendo.

Estaba vagando en mis pensamientos pero como siempre fue interrumpido por recuerdo atroz, y sin estribulos que me fue dicho por un maldito demente, un cerdo quien abuso de mi hermana y que al día siguiente abusaba de mi.

(N.A. Aquí una breve narración parte mía)

El pasado y presente que tuvo aquel chico era inhumano ahora estaba atrapado en el mismo infierno. Un día al salir de su casa fue el día que cayo en este agujero desde ese día su familia no le buscaba, y decidieron por darle por muerto, tenia la ilusión de que por fin salir de ese lugar, y cuando por fin lo lograba fue encontrado, al haber encendido la alarma el cuál hizo que todos incluyendo a Boris, fueron a buscarle.

Lo único que el quería era poder escapar, ser libre. Y por lo menos mirar la tumba de su hermana para llorarle ahí.

Lo malo de todo eso era que hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograría salir ya que tenía muchos hombres que se hacían sus nuevos clientes no me iba a dejar, y por Boris el no querría perder dinero asi que no lo permitiría. Y a pesar de que lograra escapar esas personas que abusaban del chico no lo pagarían.

Por qué? Por que todos estas personas eran de una misma sociedad de trabajo, todos con puestos muy altos en política y judicial.

La mayoría y sin excepción alguna buscaban satisfacer sus asquerosas y lujuriosas fantasías con niños y adecentes que eran atrapados en ese lugar.

( de aquí narración por parte de Yuriy)

Todos queríamos salir de aquí, queríamos tener una nueva vida mi hermana murió por mi culpa. Eso jamás me lo perdonaré.

Eran uno de estos asquerosos, todos iba para poder poseer otro cuerpo, pero todos no llegaban a pensar que estaban destruyendo nuestros sueños, nuestra vida. Todos teníamos la esperanza, y algunos murieron con ella, por ejemplo, uno de ello era Kai Hiwatari, el nieto del organizador de toda esta basura, fue capaz de asesinar a su propio nieto que opciones hay de que yo no muera.

Todo era un infierno, tal ves muchos pueden pensar que es exagerado, pero quienes son ellos para decir aquello si no lo han vivido en carne propia. No tiene una remota idea de que se siente ser un juguete sexual que tiene que someterse ante tantos hombres... Que te lastimen, que te insulten en ese acto, que te humillen ya que destrozan tu persona.

Pero ayer sin duda fue el peor de todos, ya que mientras me sometían a su antojo como lo ya era costumbre, aquella persona me dijo que debería de estar agradecido con el; ya que si no hubiera sido por él yo no estuviera con el y en ese lugar. Tenia enorme deseos de golpearle pero no podía el malnacido me tenia atado con una cadena en mi cuello, cual si fuera un perro, dos mas están en mis muñecas el cual todas me lastimaban.

Una pregunta sale de su boca que me dejo sorprendido, me pregunto que si yo tenia una hermana... En eso mi pensamiento se enfoco en mi hermana Lena, quedé estático.

Su risa logro a escucharse maquiavolicamente, no, si era lo que pensaba esto era lo que yo no podía resistir...

mis orbes se llenaron de agua, estos amenasaban por salir pero era de coraje, rabia. Aún recuerdo sus palabras todas fueron impresas con cierta burla y gozó.

_"Tu hermana era hermosa, pero no tanto como tú... A mi me apetecen los que están mas maduritos..." _

Mi hermana tenia tan solo ocho años, estúpido enfermo. Quise matarlo el muy idiota me contó todo, cada maldito detalle no se le escapo nada fue una verdadera masacre.

En eso una voz ronca me saco de mis pensamientos.

-En que tanto piensas Yura...- dice Boris buscando mi rostro que fue voltiando al recordar todo aquello.- No se si te has dado cuenta...-

Solo permanecí callado no quería decir nada, ya no lo quería recordar.

-Tu silencio me dice que si.-su sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en sus labios.-Tu hermosa hermana Lena murió - no le deje terminar la oración, le di un empujón, logrando separarme de él ya que intento besarme.

Antes de sentir su cuerpo chocar el impacto de su espalda contra la pared, tomo mi brazo presionandolo con fuerza.

-Murió?! O mejor dicho FUE ASESINADA Tu y todos tus clientes son una bola de cerdos, malditos perofilos- grite con jubilo, recibiendo por ello un fuerte golpe, una bofetada el cual hizo que mi labio inferior se reventara y que de el saliera un hilo de sangre, que se deslizaba rápidamente, tomo de mis hombros tirándome al suelo cual si fuera un muñeco de trapo, solo pude cerrar mis ojos mi cabeza logro rebotar dos veces. Ya que fue un acto rudo, rápidamente se coloco encima mío atrapando mis muñecas mientras me miraba fijamente y lleno de morbo, ya me imaginaba lo que seguiría.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera, por que si lo llegaras hacer otra vez no me importara que pierda dinero, o clientes, ya que sí lo haces te venderé al mejor postor y eso no pasará. La única forma de salir de aquí es MUERTO, pero eso sería una buena noticia para el mundo, ya que no habrá un bastardo más. Y tú fueras libre mi amor...- No me pude contener medio coraje.

-Tú y tus clientes todos váyanse mucho a la...- no pude terminar de decir nada ya que de nuevo me brindo un cebero golpe en mi mejilla. Que esta nuevamente hizo que saliera sangre de mi herida resiente, pero la sangre que salia de esta era observada por ese sujeto.

-Tú sangre es hermosa Yuriy... Al igual que la persona que la posee - Se saboreo y relanbía sus labios al mirarme de tal imagen.- Pero sabrá deliciosa al igual que tú…?- Quedé petrificado por unos segundos al ver como este se tomaba la sangre que salia de mis labios succionando toda de ella, forceje en ese instante en cuanto sentí y logre racionar al tal acto repulsivo.

-Tienes suerte Yuriy…-No puede evitar escupir-le en el rostro, sonreí cinicamente y en forma divertida, pero me sorprendió la actitud que tomo. Él comenzó a reírse.- Adivina yo seré tu cliente esta noche.

** (:/**££**/:) Pov de Bryan.**

Apenas y había logrado llegar a mi casa, mi padre como todas las noches no estaba aquí siempre era lo mismo cuando lo necesitaba no estaba… No logró sacármelo de la cabeza, no aparentaba tener más de veinte años es más se miraba aún mas chico. Pero eso sí, el chico era hermoso nunca había visto a alguien como él, nadie se podía asemejar ese ser era único.

La puerta de la gran casa fue abierta a su todo su resplandor, en para en par dejando ver a mi padre juntó con dos señores, los tres tenían en sus manos un portafolios.

Uno de los hombres que estaban con mi padre me miraba lujuriosamente, de pies a cabeza se perdía su mirada… en eso mi padre lo miro retadoramente logrando que apartará su vista de mi cuerpo...

-Bryan vete a dormir ya no iré a ningún lado...- le interrumpo rápidamente.

-Pero padre quería hablar con usted de algo que paso, y no creo que...-

-ya te dije que te fueras, odio cuando te comportas de esta manera tan rebelde ..- mira quien lo dice, me trata como si yo tuviera diez años...

Pero sin más solo asentí y fingí retirarme a mi habitación pero donde fui, fue a un pasillo de este para poder escuchar lo que hablaban, tenia tiempo de que solo los escuchaba hablar pero no sabía de que lo hacían .. De pronto la voz de mi padre se logro escuchar rompiendo así, el silencio que se asemejó en esos momentos.

-Igor...- Su gruesa voz retumbaba en toda la sala de toda la casa.- Con mi hijo no te metas sabes muy bien que con nuestros hijos no nos metemos, ademas sabes que puedes tener a cualquier otro mocoso que se te antoje, puedes irte a lugar de siempre para que puedas satisfacer tus más perversas fantasías.

-Como tú? Vamos Kuznetsov relájate además para que te lo sepas yo prefiero al chico que me describiste.-hizo una pausa como tratándose de acordar del nombre del chico.- Yuriy cierto?.- le pregunto a mi padre, espera un momento no es del mismo Yuriy. El que apenas conocí hoy.

Aquella conversación me dejó sin habla, ahora mas debía escucharla.

-Ah! Ese chico es maravilloso aún lo recuerdo, lo de anoche no lo olvidaré… cuando le conté lo de su hermana quería matarme, como dice en la canción si la mirada matará... ah ya no recuerdo lo demás - Oh, espera tenía una hermana pero que le hizo mi padre a la chica.

-Fuiste un degenerado violar a la hermana y luego irte con el premio mayor, lo que no entiendo Kuznetsov es por que atacaste a la hermana.- arqueo la ceja confundido.

-No lo sé, pero déjame decirte que no fue nada comparado con el hermano, él es otra cosa, otro sabor…-no me cabía en la mente que mi propio padre se expresará de tal forma. Y que además fuera capaz de abusar de esa manera de aquellos hermanos.

"Ja! Y yo que pensaba que él podría ayudarme… que iluso, mi padre con esto no me ayudaría en nada.  
-Y qué le paso a ella?-le pregunto el otro que no había mencionado palabra alguna. Mientras que mi padre sonrío maquiavolicamente.

-Le e hecho un favor, le ayude a irse a un mundo mejor.- Qué! Mi padre es un asesino y yo que lo consideraba unas de las personas más seguidas por su honor y era él mi ejemplo a seguir, que iluso vivía en una vida falsa por pensar cosas grandiosas de mi papá y enterarme que todo esto es una vil calumnia.

-la mataste!-grito el sujeto que tenia gafas y cabello corto y castaño.

-Si, fue la mejor opción además lo que ella no me llena de culpa saben.- dice tranquilamente.

Me dio asco y coraje, no solo la lastimo si no que además la llegó a matar como un cruel tirano.

Era repugnante si esto me lo hubieran contado no les hubiera creído, pero ahora que yo lo vi y escuche no lo podía comprender no del todo.

** (€•-/•**/.\\**•/-•-€) Yuriy Pov.**

Mi cuerpo fue aplastado por él cuerpo del hombre mayor, sonreí su maldita sonría aún no se esfumaba de su rostro. Miraba mi persona lacivamente mientras colocaba sus rasposas manos en mis partes íntimas, después lentamente fue subiendo sus manos lentamente, tomándome de mi cintura mientras me mordía mi cuerpo medio desnudo.

Dejó mi playera rasgada ante su prisa. Pellizcaba mi cuerpo en todo mi lado izquierdo… de pronto despega una de sus manos y toma algo que se encontraba aún lado suyo. Era un pequeño látigo, trate se zafarme pero no tuve éxito.

-Su… suéltame no te atre…- No termine de decir la oración ya que sentí mucho dolor y ardor.- Ahhh!-Grite pero rápido muerdo mis labios para no gritar, y darle la sastifación a aquel pervertido, aunque ya lo había hecho.

Eso no fue todo, tomo mi brazo comenzando a jala fuertemente de este, coloque mis manos en sus brazos tratando de empujarlo para poder alejarme de él, pero no podía moverlo ni siquiera un poco ya que el poseía mas fuerza que yo.

Después de unos instantes me llego casi a arrastras a su oficina, ya que yo no le ayudaba en mucho trataba de alejarme, pataleaba me agarraba de cualquier cosa para evitar llegar ahí. Ya que allí le gustaba abusar de los cuerpos de otras personas.

Al llegar aventó mi cuerpo al escritorio logrando pegarme con eso en la parte de mi espalda baja, en eso aprovecho para tomar entre sus manos unas esposas, de una de las patas del escritorio me esposo, pero también me aplastaba contra el margen de este.

Sin esperarse más bajo sus pantalones pero al mismo tiempo con los míos por que… siempre son sádicos y me pasan por mas de veinte años por lo mínimo.

-No tienes ni idea Ivanov de cuanto es que te deseo… y las ganas de volver a someterte a mi mercer.-y tan solo de pensar lo que seguía me daba asco.- hay Yuriy se que a ti también te gustará.

-Cállate! -grite- todos son unos puerco.

-Asi, pues verás lo que sabemos hacer aquí- sin hacerse esperar me penetro sin estribulos y logrando que una lagrima amenazara por salir. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, ya que ni loco gritare, tengo orgullo y no lo haré.

Después de no se que tantas cosas me susurraba cosas obscenas en el oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Seguía con sus embestidas salvajes y descontroladas violentas, no le importaba nada no me sorprendía para nada eso no era novedad alguna.

Sus asquerosas y rasposas manos tocaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo, marcaba con su saliva juntó con muchas mordidas en mi espalda… estas hacían recorrido en ella.

Su lengua comenso a delinear mi columna vertebral, cada acto concebido por este me repugnaba. Pero aun asi tenia esa estúpida sonrisa, eso asía que le tuviera mas coraje.

-Yu…Yuriy…-gimió mi nombre- Ya casi ya!- en eso se corrió dentro de mí, termine por caller de rodillas él cual el también tenía aun su mirada lujuriosa pero rápido logre que saliera de mí.

-Como siempre Yuriy estuviste maravilloso mi amor.- maldito viejo estúpido, como lo odio.

-Te odio Valkov.

Me quito las esposas con la que yo estaba atado al escritorio, termino de vestirse y salio de ahí... Mi miraba conjelante era dirigida a él, mientras comenzaba a vestirme... Recordé a mi hermana y una lagrima salio disparada de uno de mis orbes, juntó un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho.

"hermanita, te pido perdón ya que fue mi culpa él que tú ya no sigas aquí… Pero lo único bueno de esto es que ya estas en otro lugar mejor que este"

Pero lo único que me reconforta saber, es que ya nunca sufrirás por aquella violación que viviste...

**_FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!_**

_**Continuará**-*****_

_Espero que les haiga gustado este primer capitulo, en especial a ti **GabZ**, de verdad espero que te guste._

_Gracias a todos ustedes por leer otro fic loco que salio de mi ya no cuerda cabecita jeje ya saben dejen comentarios, saben que eso no solo a mí a muchas escritoras nos hace feliz, y si no les gusta también para saber si le sigo o no jeje. **GabZ** esperó que muy pronto pueda leer un fic tuyo o alguna continuación... pronto xD_

_Pido una disculpa si encontraron faltas de ortografías o de gramática :D perdón enserio. A todos un fuerte abrazo, muchos besos y si alguna escritura o escritor me llega a leer les mando mucha inspiración._

_Nos vemos pronto._ **=^.^= **y nos seguimos leyendo... eso espero, de mi parte los seguiré jeje.

**Sayonara! y Zabotit'sya **_(cuídense)_

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-**-**_


	2. Lena

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

**Titulo:** Pechal'no zhizni ryzhey.

**Traducción del titulo:** La triste vida de un pelirrojo.

**Aclaración:** Para todos los que se animen de seguir leyendo este fic, pero aquí va, Beyblade no me pertenece y ninguno de sus bellos personajes... Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar dicho fic...

**Personajes:** Bryan Kuznetsov, Yuriy Ivanov, Boris Valkov y otros al ir avanzando con el fic...(o eso creo).

**Advertencia:** Para todos aquellos estimados lectores, esta historia es YAOI, así que si no te agrada este genero te recomiendo, a que salgas de aquí... Asi que estimado lector... Si no te gusta no lo leas, ya que este fic tiene Lemmon, agresión física, verbal y violación...

**Pareja final del Fic:** es mas que obvio pero la diré, esto es un **Bryan/Yuriy...** (Amo a estos rusos, ni se nota verdad)

**Agradecimiento: **A mi hermana **Katy Hatake, **gracias sin ti este capitulo salio mas rápido por que si no me hubiera demorado aún mas en terminarlo... y por que fuiste tan amable de leerlo antes pero sobre todo me ayudaste a corregirlo... En serio Gracias Katy...

**Nota:** en este capitulo, hay cambio y solo sera narrada por su servidora... Sin mas que los disfruten.  
Ahora si el capitulo dos de esta historia...!

**Primeramente: **quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso... ya que la verdad este fic lleva siglos sin haber sido actualizado... Mil perdones...

**Pechal'no zhizni ryzhey./****/****/***/***/***/****/****/****/***/**

**Capitulo 2: Lena.**

Después de escuchar todo lo que su padre había dicho, el ojilavanda decidió subir a su habitación Este miraba fijamente el techo de este, aquel pelilavanda reflexiono todo lo que había vivido con su padre, jamás pensó que el fuera de esa...manera...

Miro a su costado derecho, mirando el pequeño mueble de caoba con diseños, mirando así al reloj que estaba arriba de este, era media noche, y él aún rodaba por la cama. Cansado de esa situación se sentó en el colchón, colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, y cabizbajo.

Libero un respiro ondo, camino hacía la ventana, y tal como lo presencio en la tarde cuando se encontró con el joven pelirrojo, mucha nieve había descendido del cielo.

Pero algo soprendio al chico, el lobo de esa misma tarde permanecía afuera de su casa, mirando fijamente a ella... Pero como ese animal estaba ahí, no sabia como había dado a llegar a su casa... No se movía la vista el animal le penetro al chico detrás de la ventana, asi que prefirió cerrar las cortinas, y dirigirse a su cama... Para así tratar de dormir un poco...

"Yuriy... Prometo ayudarte, mañana buscare la forma de hacerlo..." dijo antes de quedarse dormido...

**::::/:::::/::::/::::/::::/:::/:::::/::::/::::/:/::::: ****::::/:::::/::::/::::/::::/:::/:::::/::::/::::/:/:::::**

La sonora vos de sus familiares era lo que el chico pelirrojo tenia en la cabeza, mas aquel momento en que su hermana estaba con él, diciéndole que era su hermano favorito, que el era importante en su vida... Que siempre la cuidara, que la protegiera con fervor... Todo eso se fue al coño, todo se fue a un estúpido sentir...

La muerte le había quitado a lo que mas quería en la vida, nunca podría sacarse de la mente la voz de la infante... Decirle que era el mejor hermano del mundo, siempre se lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa, acompañado con un fuerte abrazo... El chico pelirrojo no pudo contener las lágrimas que salían sin sesar...

Se sentó como pudo, tomo la ropa que le fue quita sin estribulos, y de nuevo se cambio lo mas rápido posible... Al intentar levantarse cinto sus piernas torpes, temblaba... Miro de nuevo el lugar donde estaba. Un lugar cerrado, las cuatro paredes lúgubres... Grises, con unos cuantos cuadros en las paredes de cuerpo completo, del señor Hiwatari, y el idiota que acaba de salir, de Valkov... Había también una fotografía pequeña que esta colgada arriba de la puerta, era de Kai... Miro perplejo esa fotografía por incontables segundos, hasta que parpadeo... Buscando con la mirada el reloj este marcaba cinco minutos para la una de la mañana, Camino cabizbajo, tomándose con la mano derecha su costado izquierdo... Mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía de las paredes...

A cada paso dado, era cada pensamiento que se apoderaba de su mente. Todos eran de su salida de ese lugar, tenia esperanza de poder salir de ese lugar, contaba que el chico de esa noche le ayudaría .. Sin mas se marcho a su habitación que compartía con un chico de ojos esmeraldas, cabellos naranjas y tez blanca, que ya dormía o eso quería mostrar, que al escuchar como alguien se acercaba se asusto un poco... Ya que no pensó que era su compañero, asi que se coloco detrás de la puerta, tomando un pequeño objeto en sus manos. De pronto la puerta se abrió y se adentro una silueta de una persona, pero no se veía con claridad quien era, ya que todo estaba oscuro, al entrar, el otro joven que estaba escondido le pega con el objeto en sus manos. Solo se pudo escuchar el pequeño quejido que salio de los labios del pelirrojo, y sin mas, cayó al suelo... Poco después el ojiesmeralda encendió la luz, y lo que vio lo dejo muy, pero muy sorprendido...

Miro el cuerpo tendido de su amigo el pelirrojo, rápidamente tomo el cuerpo de su compañero colocándole en el colchón donde dormían ambos, lo recostó lentamente sentándose a su lado intentando despertarlo, le daba unos cuantos golpes no tan fuertes,solo para despertarlo, estaba tan asustado en ese instante, ya que si el chico moría lo más probable era que él, le haría compañía.

Desesperado por que su amigo desertara, miraba por la ventana, al techo, al suelo... Y de nuevo su vista volvió a su compañero.

**::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/ ****::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/ ****::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/ **

Un hombre de cabellos morados se sentía cansado, pero que podía hacer tuvieron una junta, después uno de la mercancía intento escapar, y al llegar aquí tuvo su gran recompeza, tirarse al mas solicitado de la mercancía .. Fue algo que le tenia muy contento, solo deseaba que cuando llegara a su despacho el chico siguiera ahí no se había conformado tenerlo una vez mas, quería tenerlo a su mercer nuevamente. Pero al llegar a su despacho se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba, y era de esperarse. Miro a su alrededor, y lo único que le gustaba de ese lugar era... Simplemente todo.

En la junta que había tenido, se hablo de la muerte de la pequeña Lena Ivanov, que como fue su muerte. Pues fue algo desgarrador...

**/-FLASH BLACK/- ****/-FLASH BLACK/- ****/ -FLASH BLACK/-**

Una hermosa niña de cabello negro, y ojos azules salia del su pequeño colegio, llevaba una pequeña falda con esto-peroles una camiseta con el escudo de el colegio, y tenia una pequeña mochilita de su personaje favorito. Eran las doce de la tarde, muchos salían del mismo sitio, pero todos se alejaron de la pequeña, asi que sin mas ella siguió su camino, caminaba cabizbaja por las banquetas y lentamente una lagrima salio de sus orbes levanto una de sus manos y se las limpio liberando una pequeña frase.

-"Si mi hermano me viera estaría decepcionado de mi."- alzo su cabeza al tiempo que trataba de mostrar una linda sonrisa.- "Yo se que él esta vivo. Él es fuerte y se que muy pronto lo volveré a ver".

Siguió caminando pero sin darse cuenta se había pasado una cuadra, voltio atrás y miro un lindo auto negro que se paraba, la pequeña miraba con indiferencia el vehículo. Y mas por que él señor que manejaba le llamo por su nombre, ella no le conocía, asi que se le hizo raro saber que el señor supiera su nombre.

.-Lena.- la llamo, espero que dijera algo. A lo cual ella solo miraba extrañada, se dio la vuelta y soltó su mochila que llevaba y comenzó a correr.

Ya que el señor la miraba muy feo, y comenzaba a bajar del auto.

La pelinegra comenzó a correr lo que mas podía al correr con desesperación, inevitablemente choco con un señor, lo que hizo que ella cayera, al sentir el duro pavimento bajo su cuerpo soltó pequeño quejido, rápidamente volteo hacia atrás de ella y miro como el carro comenzaba avanzar, asustada comenzó a llorar.

.-¿Niña que te pasa?.- pregunto el señor de cabello castaño, de ojos color miel.

Ella solo pudo movía la cabeza desesperada, se levanto, muchas lagrimas salían de sus Ojitos nunca había sentido tanto miedo, de hecho esto superaba el miedo de que su hermano no apareciera.

.-Ayud..eme... Por... Por fa... Por favor.- hablo como pudo, su pobre corazón latía fuertemente, parecía querer salir de su pecho.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- le pregunto el hombre, la niña lo abrazo desesperada, seguía llorando...

A punto esta de hablar cuando le arrebataron a la pequeña bruscamente, y ahora un señor de cabello rubio la tenia, y rápidamente la durmió.

.-Siento las molestias Señor, pero ella es una chica que acaba de perder a su familia, y estaba muy asustada al saberlo, no quería ir a una casa hogar.- miraba la pequeña que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, sus cabellos golpeaban su rostro, sus manos estaban tan flojas.- Sera dada en adopción.- quería que él hombre le creyera.

.-Que pena... no se preocupe no fue nada, de hecho me gustaría visitarla después me encantaría adoptarla, mi esposa no puede tener hijos...- miraba con ternura a la pequeña.

.-No se preocupe aquí tiene la dirección, y que pase una buena tarde.- dijo al fin al meter a la pequeña Lena al vehículo. Sin más el auto desapareció.

**-/ Fin De Flash Black-/**

.**.../::::/::::/::::/:::/:::/:::/:::/**

Un hombre ya mayor dormía en su casa, su nombre... Ryan Kuznetsov, pero por mas que daba vueltas, no podía dejar de soñar lo que en ese instante soñaba, y por mas que quería abrir sus ojos, no podía .. Pero que era lo que ese hombre soñaba y no le dejaba dormir, ¿qué?

Fácil...miraba a la inocente Lena, que hacia ella en el sueño, jugaba. Pero lo que le daba miedo es como esta la niña, tenia su uniforme del colegio que tenia aquella vez, con su carita sangrada, sus labios salia ese liquido rojizo, en sus manos tenían moretes verdosos, el cabello alborotado, su uniforme rasgado, pero ella dejaba de jugar, dejaba la muñeca que tenia, y comienza a caminar hacia él, su sonrisa se transformaba maniática su linda sonrisa desapareció y ahora esa era la que había ganado territorio en su rostro.

Pero ¿por que? simple, en su sueño un joven pelirrojo estaba ahí si, él hermano de la menor, con un cuchillo en mano, que lentamente se lo clavaba en su pecho, dándole vueltas para que gritara de dolor, la niña y el reían a carcajadas, se burlaban del dolor que sentía el mayor.

Pero apesar de todo en su sueño no moría sentía la agonía. Lo sentía tan real, que quería mejor morir para ya no sufrir. Los hermanos tenían una mirada diabólica cada brote de sangre que salia la miraba, en eso solo se escuchaba a Yura decir.

.-Lena hermanita, al fin sufre este maldito cerdo, mira como llora de dolor, como desearía estar muerto... Pero sabes hermanita, el no morirá hasta que me canse que destrozarlo - Yura solo reía aun mas que antes, la niña lo acompañaba en sus burlas.

.-Mira hermano, no aguanta nada...- sus ojos brillaron inexplicablemente.

.-¡Malditos bastardos hijos de puta...!- gritaba el mayor.

.-Ya me cansaste, aquí el único que es eso eres tú... Señor Kuznetsov...-

Sin mas sintió como le habrían su pecho, la sangre escurría El gritaba y no dejaba de gritar de dolor... El pelirrojo lo vio divertido, y de la nada le extrajo su corazón palpitante, que dejo de latir...

El hombre fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras miraba como los hermanos se abrazaban.

.-¡Ahhhhh...! - Grito a todo pulmón al terminar de soñar, respiraba agitadamente, sudaba, pero era un sudor frio.

Volteo hacia el reloj este marcaba las Seis y tres cuartos(6:45) a lo que el solo se levanto de la cama pasando sus manos en el colchón, era la primera vez que soñaba algo tan horriblemente terrible...

Sin mas que hacer, se dirijio al baño donde se daría una ducha... Una larga, pero larga ducha.

Pero ni despierto pudo quitarse la imagen, esa horrible imagen de los hermanos Ivanov riendo maquiavolicamente el dolor seguía en su pecho y aunque no fue real todo lo que paso, el podía seguir sintiendo a Yura clavar miles y miles de veces la cuchilla en su corazón.

**/.../,.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

Ya había amanecido, el chico pelilavanda se estiraba en su cama quería de alguna espantar su sueño. Su pensamiento de nuevo se apodero con la imagen del muchacho, sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama mientras tomaba camino hacia el baño, tomo entre sus manos dos toallas, sus pasos firmes se dirigían a su grande baño.

Al llegar ahí se retiro la muy poca ropa que tenia, atranco la puerta y le abrió llave de agua caliente, esperando un momento para que esta se llenara la tina, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente como le gustaba de metió en ella.

Ya adentro solo miraba hacia la puerta, libero un breve y corto suspiro que salía inconscientemente de su garganta.

-"Tengo que pensar en algo..."-pensó mientras solo sentía el agua en su cuerpo mientras se bañaba. -"Pero en que..."-no dejaba de decirse así mismo.

Quedo en silencio por unos minutos mas, hasta que algo por fin se le ocurrió.

.-Lo tengo...-dijo al tomar la toalla entre sus manos, comenzó a secarse con una de ellas, otra se le coloco amarrándose-la en la cintura, mientras que con la otra secaba sus cabellos lavandas.

.-Pero primero necesito la ayuda de mi Padre.- dice poniendo una expresión de molestia en su rostro, formando el entrecejo.

Sin mas el joven abrió la puerta saliendo del baño, tomo su ropa interior colocándosela rápidamente,así como el resto de la ropa.

Al terminar de vestirse se dirige al comedor, donde desayunaría con su padre o eso tenia planeado. Al llegar al lugar pensado miro como su padre apenas se sentaba en su asiento, se miraba pálido, cansado hasta un poco estresado.

La servidumbre llegaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, llegaba con unos platos de fruta recién picada, dos vasos de jugos de Naranja recién exprimidos, colocandolos en sus lugares...

.-Señor Kuznetsov, en un momento les traigo el resto del desayuno.-sonríe amablemente como cada mañana lo hacia.- Ya que no deseamos que la coman fría.-

.- No te preocupes Matilda.- la chica solo hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después salir de ahí y dirigirse a la cocina.-

Padre e hijo solo se miraban por unos segundos, cada uno trataba de poder analizar el rostro del otro. La tensión estaba reinando en ese instante, hasta que por fin el Papá de Bryan se resigno a hablar.

.-¿Qué pasa Bryan?.-Este pregunto tomando su cubierto en la mano para poder llevarse un trozo de fruta a su boca.- ¿Te ves un poco Raro...?-volvió a preguntar esperando a que su único hijo contestara.

El chico ojilavanda solo parpadeo un par de veces, antes de contestar cualquier cosa.

.-Eh... No me pasa nada Padre.- la ultima palabra la pronuncio con cierto esfuerzo.-Estoy normal igual que siempre, de hecho quería pedirte algo Papá...- fue interrumpido por su padre.

.-¿Cuanto dinero ocupas Bryan?.- le pregunto mientras se limpia los labios, mirándole fijamente.-

.-No hablo de dinero padre, es... algo más importante... Verás quisiera pasar...el día contigo.- le dice seriamente, cada palabra asi fue expresada tomando un pequeño trago de su jugo de Naranja, su padre solo le miro confundido.-

.-Bryan, seguro que quieres pasarte el día conmigo, ya sabes que tardo en regresar aquí...-

.-Si padre.-Sin mas fue su contestación breve pero clara, mientras esperaba cualquier cosa puso en sus manos el pequeño cuvierto para empezar a desayunar.

.-Esta bien Bryan.-

Siguieron desayunando, ya sin mencionar palabra alguna solo comían al terminar de hacerlo se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a la salida de la gran casa.

**/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/**

Para todos amanecía de nuevo, muchos estaban contentos de que habían amanecido un día mas, en especial para todos aquellos que se encontraba en Biovolt.

Para todos que se encontraban en su interior luchaban por sobrevivir un día mas, ya que si no morían por si mismos, lo harían por las noches en el cual estaban involucrados, muchos de los clientes de ahí llegaban asesinar a los jóvenes de allí unos por que esa eran sus fantasías otros por que se recistian mas, muchos fueron valientes en golpear a sus clientes para no ser abusados todavía aun más.

Pero apesar de que muchos de ellos lo hacían para divertirse, se dieron cuenta de que muchos chicos lo hacían para morir de una buena ves, y es por ello que apesar de todo lo que hicieran no debían asesinarlos, si lo hacían Biovolt se les aventarían encima, los buscarían y si los encontraba los matarían peor que al chico que había muerto... Y su cuerpo seria expuesto.

La luz del sol llego hasta el mas pequeño rincón en una habitación en la parte oeste de Biovolt estaba dos chicos que tan solo observaban el techo de su lúgubre habitación, uno de ellos tenia muchas cosas en su mente, el cual, era la razón por la cual su compañero amigo trato de salir de ese lugar, solo le había contado que era por su hermana mas no hablo mas.

El ojiverde solo volteo a ver a al pelirrojo, que seguía a su lado, de un momento inesperado sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, asi que le pregunto.

.-Yuriy.-le nombro el ojiesmeralda con en semblante preocupado, al cual el nombrado volteo a chico de un lado de él.-

.- ¿Qué ocurre Brooklyn?-le pregunta sentándose en ese colchón, mirando ese par de ojos verdes.-

.- Yura, me preocupas sabes es que la noche que te fuiste solo me mencionaste el nombre de tu hermanita, Lena ¿cierto?.-lo mira triste.-¿qué pasa con ella?.- la mirada del pelirrojo cambiaba ahora era todavía mas melancólica dio un largo respiro para después narrar lo que tenia callado desde hace dos días.

**-..._FLASH BLACK_..-**

La pequeña niña aun estaba inconsciente cuando el auto negro se detuvo. Llegaron a una casa con un enorme patio, las paredes de la casa paresia querer caer en pedazos, pasaba hasta un par de ratas en la entrada, El rubio bajo a la pequeña pasándola por sus hombros, sus manos golpeaban inconscientemente la espalda de su agresor, otro señor bajo del auto mientras miraba por los lados asegurándose no ser visto, al realizar eso apresuro sus pasos a la casa una ves que llegaron ahí cerraron la puerta.

Al estar adentro de aquel lugar, la niña abrió sus pequeños ojitos mirando perpleja el lugar donde estaba, hasta que cinto como fue brutalmente aventada a la pared, su cuerpo se golpeo al Instante y cae simultáneamente al suelo, su espalda era la que impacto en aquel golpe, tosió un par de veces y al levantar la mirada temerosamente ve como dos hombres se acercan a ella.

Trata de levantarse y lo hace, miraba por todos lados hasta encontrar con su vista la puerta, corrió a ella pero la tomaron de la cintura posesiva-mente tirándola al suelo. La pequeña solo se atrevió a soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, sus labios le comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre, sus rodillas estaban sucias al igual que ella, de la nada sintió un golpe en su costado derecho, otro en la parte izquierda era brutalmente golpeada por los dos mayores, la niña comenso a gritar desesperada.

.-Ahhh.- Lagrimas eran las que salían de sus orbes azules sus cabellos se pegaban en sus heridas del rostro.- Papá, Mamá... Yura... ¡Ayúdenme...!.- gritaba con un hilo en su voz, algo le decía que eso no seria nada y que venia algo peor.

Los hombres se reían de la niña, el rubio solo se levanto y salio por la puerta, mientras que él otro de forma violenta le destrozo su camiseta del colegio que llevaba, dejándola desprotegida en la parte superior de su cuerpo, hizo la misma operación con su pequeña falda, dejándola con solo su ropa interior, la pequeña le trataba de pegar, forcejaba y le escupía en su rostro pero nada lo hacia retroceder...

Minutos eran los que habían pasado desde que el rubio se había retirado cuando de nuevo volvió consigo un par de cadenas, un látigo y un pequeña macana, la pequeña comenso a temblar de miedo...

.-Yura...! Yura! Por favor ayúdame..! Papá, Mamá...- gritaba llorando.-Por favor déjenme en paz, se los suplico.-lagrimas se apoderaban aún de ella, en sus muñecas se le pusieron las cadenas y la colgaron como si fuera una piñata, y eso era lo que era, una ves que ella regresaba le pegaban con el látigo que el rubio llevo, el otro de pego un par de veces con la macana, la niña comenzó a sangrar de su espalda, le comenzaba arder por los golpes que le eran proporcionados en su espalda, en su rostro, sus labios fueron reventados así que salia sangre, la ceja derecha la tenia abierta, sus manos estaban blancas por que le faltaba que la sangre circularan en ellas, comenzaban a tornarse de color verdoso sus muñecas, pataleaba, lloraba, gritaba... Y aún repitiendo el nombre de su hermano en especial, los hombres reían a carcajadas, y seguían golpeando a esa pequeña criatura cinco minutos había pasado, y para ella era un infierno...

De la nada su cuerpo calló pesadamente al suelo, no tenia fuerzas para moverse.

.-Ahora si mi pequeña Lena.- el señor de cabello negro como su alma, miraba lujuriosamente a la menor.-Lo que eh estado esperando.- sonreía maquiavolicamente, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y un nuevo escalofrio se apodero de la menor...

Comenzó a besar a la menor, su saliva hacia recorrido sus manos tomaban a la fuerza a pequeña, abriendo sus piernas violentamente, el adulto se encontraba mas que excitado al mirar a la pequeña como se encontraba, seguía igual pero sus golpes eran demasiado débiles.

El mayor se retiro de todas sus prendas quedando al desnudo, y sin previo aviso, sin nada penetro a la niña.

.-¡Ahhhhhhhh...!- lloraba y pataleaba...- ¡Me duele...!.- sus lagrimas nunca dejaron de caer, hacia de todo para que el mayor saliera de ella, pero él otro solo se aferraba a la Menor.

.-shh...- y sin mas embistió a la infante, eran violentas y sin cuidado, mientras que el Rubio mantenía una pequeña cámara si el muy idiota grababa la escena.

Asi estuvo un tiempo abusando de la pequeña, pero eso no fue todo, al salir de la pobre Lena medio muerta, tomo la pequeña macana entre sus manos y sin mas... La penetro con ella en la vagina .. La pobre solo grito mas mientras sus ojitos querían salir de su lugar, la niña destrozada solo sonrió al recordar cuando estaba en casa, cuando su hermano estaba con ella, cuando siempre la protegía de todo y de todos...

.-Yu... Yura...- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de cerrar ese par de ojos...

Uno de los mayores se vistió y el otro apago la cámara mientras dejaban el cuerpo de la menor en el suelo, donde le habían arrebatado su virginidad y su vida.

**\\\ FIN DE FLASH BLACK\\\**

El pelirrojo no pudo mas, las lagrimas se eran derramadas y contando como fue su relato, era devastador sus palabras apenas salían de su garganta... Estaba dolido, eso dejo mudo a su compañero mientras también se le miraban sus ojos cristalinos, parecían que en un instante seria mostradas.

El peli naranja se levanto donde se había colocado para escuchar el relato, abrazando a su pelirrojo compañero demostrándole que contaba con él siempre...

.-Yura, ahora mas que nada entiendo todo lo que paso y que te hizo querer salir aún mas con insistencia...-hizo una pequeña pausa para de nuevo retomar sus palabras.- Te ayudare a salir de aquí mejor dicho saldremos de aquí "juntos".- lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

.-Gracias Broo...- lo miro a los ojos en forma de agradecimiento.

**:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::**

Por otro lado el chico pelilavanda pasaba su día con su padre, mientras miraba a su al rededor perplejo los presentes se comportaban con su protección lo dicta... Concentrados y uno que otro le observaba de ves en cuando.

La tarde llego de improvisto, pasaron las horas en un santiamén, Bryan y su padre salían del edificio en silencio, hasta que...

.-Bryan te regresaras solo.- le dijo a mas bien le ordeno mientras seguían con pasos firmes, hasta llegar al vehículo.- Saldré a tomar un poco con mis compañeros.-

.-De acuerdo.- finjio que iba a irse pero eso no haría Se subió al taxi que su padre le había llamado... Pero una ves dentro.

.-...- no dijo nada solo sintió como el conductor encendía el auto.- Espere...-menciono al atraer la atención de la otra persona.-

.-Si?.- pregunto volteando atrás, donde estaba el pelilavanda...

.-Siga ese auto de enfrente por favor.- dijo seriamente...

Y sin mas el conductor obedeció .. Siguieron el camino, minutos pasaron hasta que el vehículo en una gran abadía .. Color beige estaba enorme. Una duda se cruzo en la mente del pelilavanda "Por que su padre se había detenido en aquel lugar."

.-Gracias...- le pago el Servicio Y salio del taxi, se quedo mirando el lugar pudo observar que muchos llegaban a ese lugar, mostrando su identificación, y fue ahí donde miro a alguien que ya había visto antes.

Era un hombre de cabellos morados se podría observar, mirando y sonriendole animadamente al padre del joven ojilavanda.

.-Así que aquí vendrías padre...- miro con odio y rencor a los dos hombres alejados frente a el.

Estaba por cruzar la calle, pero detuvo sus pasos.

.-Espera, me reconocerán y no me dejara entrar...-puso una de sus manos en su barbilla tratando de pensar en algo, hasta que se ocurrió algo.

Miro a su alrededor mirando algo asi como de belleza a unas dos cuadras, sonrió malevolamente y sin mas se marcho hacia ese lugar...

.-ya regresare.-

Camino por unos dos minutos a lo mucho, y cuando llego una chica de cabello rosado y corto le sonrío tiernamente.

.-Buenas noches joven en que le puedo ayudar.- sonríe mientras se coloca delante del chico.

.-Quiero que me ayudes en un cambio de look, ¿se podrá lindura?.- sonríe giñandole el ojo derecho, logrando sonrrojar a la chica peli rosa.

.-Ss...si...- dice tartamudeando...-ven.-

.-gracias, y a todo esto ¿como te llamas linda...?- pregunto el chico de cabellos lavanda.

.-Ma...Matilda...-

.-Lindo nombre...-

Sin mas la chica empezó con su labor, le corto el cabello, mientras empezaba hacer la mezcla para pintar su cabello lavanda a un color oscuro, negro como la noche.

Minutos después su cabello fue lavando y secado, mientas la chica buscaba unos lentes de contacto... Y pasándose los al joven.

.-Aquí tienes el ultimo detalle que faltaba...- le entrega un par de pupilentes color verdes.-Te ayudare a ponértelos - dice mientras se acomodo para colocárselos.-Listo.-

.-Gracias linda, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.- sonríe mientras le paga lo Debido, mas la propina, salio del local mientras ahora se dirigía al lugar que había mirado primero...

-Ahora si Yura te ayudare.-

**:::/:::/:::/::::/:::/:::::/:::/:::/**

Unos pasos se logran escuchar por el otro lado del pasillo, y una persona en poco tiempo la figura de otra persona se logro percibir.

-Brooklyn, tienes trabajo asi que mueve tu trasero a la habitación 207, AHORA!.- grito el castaño antes de salir.-

.-Pero...- fue interrumpido por su compañero

.-Lo se, también era mi día de descanso pero ya ves...- lo miro resignado- de perdida no te pidieron la habitación 409...vamos te acompaño.- sin mas salieron de su pequeña al lugar asignado.

No mencionaron nada mas en el camino, ya que los seguían .. Para que no trataran hacer nada mas, el primero de separarse fue Yura, ya que esa habitación quedaba cerca de donde dormían...

Brooklyn siguió caminando, al entrar a la habitación miro a un joven de cabellos cortos y negros, que le daba la espalda.

Sin mas el joven volteo y miro al pelinaranja que acababa de llegar.

.-Hola ¿asi que tu eres Brooklyn?.- Pregunto con una mirada seria.-

.-Si, ¿quien eres tú?-

.-Soy un chico que quiere ayudarte, a ti y a Yuriy...-El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Solo pudo abrir los ojos grandemente.

.- ¿Como?- solo pudo decir aquello.-

.-Como lo has escuchado, asi que te pido que me digas todo lo que sabes de Yuriy... Por favor.- Dijo mirando detenidamente al chico frente a él.

**¡Continuará! **

* * *

_Hola ¿como están? pues aquí tienen la segunda parte del fic, que para decir verdad batalle demasiado... espero que lo haiga disfrutado... TT-TT bueno les quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios pasados la verdad me alegraron muchísimo..._

_en especial gracias a ustedes: _

_Satomi_

_Katy Hatake_

_Elias Uzumaki_

_Fran-Shi_

_Spark Valkov_

_sin mas me despido de ustedes, ya saben cualquier cosa dígalo... por comentario o por mensaje privado... como deseen GRACIAS BYE BYE..._

_¡Poka! ¡Zabotit'sya! (cuídense) _

___**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_


End file.
